


Why Humans Can't Fly?

by Kattiz



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jotain asteen randomimpaa tällä kertaa. Toivottavasti pidätte :P</p><p> </p><p>*uudelleenjulkaistu*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Humans Can't Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> Jotain asteen randomimpaa tällä kertaa. Toivottavasti pidätte :P
> 
>  
> 
> *uudelleenjulkaistu*

"Miks ihmiset ei osaa lentää?" Kokki mietti ja vilkaisi Juizzia. "En mie tiiä" toinen vastasi hiukan hämmentyneenä. "Mä haluisin osata lentää. Niinku lintu" Kokki jatkoi katsellen taivaalla lentäviä lintuja. "Kukapa ei..." Juizzi mumisi ja katsoi Kokkia sivusilmällä, miettien mikä tätä oikein vaivasi. "Jos mä hyppäisin jostai puusta ja heiluttelisin mun käsiä siipien tavoin, oppisinkohan mä lentämään?" Kokki mietti katsellen parinkymmenen metrin päässä kasvavaa suurta tammea. "Kokki, pliis älä kokeile" Juizzi katsoi toista hiukan peloissaan. Hiljaisuus laskeutui, Kokin tuijottaessa puuta ja Juizzin miettiessä, mikä toista vaivasi.  
Pieni tuulenvire kahisutti puiden lehtiä ja linnut lauloivat kauniisti, mutta muuten oli täydellisen hiljaista. Kokki ja Juizzi seisoivat pienessä puistossa, kahdestaan. Muita ihmisiä ei ollut näkynyt koko päivän aikana, Juizzi tajusi sen vasta nyt. Tässä oli jotain outoa.  
  
"Mä haluun kokeilla" Kokki sanoi yhtäkkiä rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Juizzi käänsi katseensa suurta tammea kohti juoksevaan Kokkiin. "Kokki älä!" hän huusi kauhistuneena. Lähestyessään puuta Juizzi kuuli meren kohinan, ja tajusi puun olevan kallionkielekkeellä. Aallot hakkasivat kalliota raivokkaasti, ja Kokki taiteili puun latvassa. "Juizzi katso! Osaan lentää!" Kokki huusi ja aikoi hypätä. "Kokki älä! Älä hyppää!" Juizzi huusi kauhistuneempana kuin äsken. Mutta se oli myöhäistä, Kokki oli jo hypännyt, ja heilutti nyt käsiään sekopäisesti. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Kokki katosi kielekkeen taakse. Juizzi tuijotti hetken kaukaisuuteen tajuamatta tapahtunutta, mutta lähti sitten juoksemaan kohti kielekettä. Hän pääsi etenemään pari askelta, Kokin ilmestyessä kielekkeen takaa, valkoiset siivet selässään. "Mi.." Juizzi ei ymmärtänyt enään. "Katso! Sanoinhan että osaan lentää! Tule, opetan sinutkin!" Kokki huusi innoissaan, ja lensi lähemmäs Juizzia vetäen tämän mukanaan ilmaan. "Kokki laske miut alas!" Juizzi huusi hädissään. Kokki ei vastannut, lensi vain ylemmäs. Juizzi vilkaisi maahan. He olivat korkealla, todella korkealla. "Noniin! Kokeile sinäkin! Opit varmasti lentämään kuten minä" Kokki hihkaisi ja päästi irti Juizzin kädestä. Juizzi alkoi pudota. Hän yritti heiluttaa käsiään, Kokin neuvojen mukaisesti, muttei voinut liikkua. Juizzi hätääntyi. Siinäkö se sitten oli? Hänen lyhyt elämänsä? Juizzi ei tiennyt kuinka lähellä meren pintaa hän oli, mutta kuuli meren kohinan, joten uskoi olevansa lähellä. Ja niin hän olikin. Viimeisillä hetkillä Juizzi tunsi voivansa liikkua. Hän kääntyi ympäri, jotta näkisi maan. Se oli pelottavan lähellä. Juizzi yritti heiluttaa käsiään, mutta se ei auttanut enään. Parikymmentä metriä maahan. Ja ennen maahan osumista...

... Juizzi heräsi. Hän hengitti nopeasti, ja nousi istumaan, miettien hetken missä helvetissä oli. Hän vilkaisi viereensä, ja näki nukkuvan Kokin. Sitten hän tajusi. Se kaikki oli vain unta. Kamalaa unta, joka oli niin todentuntuista, että Juizzi tunsi tippuvansa edelleen. Pieni hymy hiipi Juizzin kasvoille tämän tajutessa asioiden todellisen puolen. "Se... Oli unta... Se oli unta" Juizzi sanoi hiljaa. "Se oli vain unta" hän hihkaisi. Kokki kääntyi ja katsoi unisena Juizzia. "Mitä?" Kokki kysyi. "Ei mitään, nuku vaan" Juizzi vastasi hymyillen ja kömpi takaisin peiton alle. Hän nukkui loppuyön sikeästi, näkemättä unia.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Kokki ja Juizzi lähtivät ulos. He kävelivät ympäriinsä, kunnes Kokki pysähtyi katsomaan taivaalle. "Mä haluisin osata lentää" Kokki totesi. Juizzi kauhistui, ja älysi katsella ympärilleen. Hän tajusi jotain järkyttävää. He olivat hänen viime öisen unen puistossa. Kauempana näkyi suuri tammi ja kallionkieleke. Juizzi katsoi taas Kokkia, hädissään. "Mä haluun kokeilla" Kokki sanoi ihaillen lintuja ja lähti juoksemaan kohti tammea.

**Author's Note:**

> Niiiiin.. Mitäs piditte? :P Eipä mul oikeestaa muuta, bye ~


End file.
